Wearing White!
by Hyrule Master
Summary: [One-shot] The day of Link’s wedding is itching closer with each minute… but there’s one thing he deserves before he marries Zelda… A bachelor party with his “manly” friends!


Synopsis: The day of Link's wedding is itching closer with each minute… but there's one thing he deserves before he marries Zelda… A bachelor party with his "manly" friends!

Author's note: This just popped into my head one day and I'm kinda taking a break from writing LONG stories… because, you know, I just finished Age of Darkness and that took a long time… So it's one-shot time! Don't worry, I'll start on Restoration, Funny-Looking, etc. again soon. I was wondering what it would be like for Link to have a bachelor party… well, hope you enjoy! (It doesn't start out funny… but once it gets to the party, it will… hee hee… randomness yet again… although it won't be as crazy as Funny-Looking or Family Hood.) This is light humor… not so funny you'll be laughing your heads off… but it's funny.

* * *

WEARING WHITE! 

"Our wedding day has almost arrived, Link!" Zelda blurted out with joy as they both walked through the courtyards of Hyrule Castle, "Can you believe it?"

Link looked at his fiancée with a soft smile and wrapped his arm around her as she looked at her left hand to find the glittering ring Link had slipped on her finger when he had proposed. Its golden band matched perfectly with her blonde, sunshine hair, and the sapphire matched her eyes perfectly. Her pale milk-white skin glistened in the sunlight as they had come out of the archway that shaded them temporarily. Now Link took her in completely in his embrace and looked down at her.

"No, I can't… It seems like yesterday when we were first engaged and yet the wedding is tomorrow!" He said before he gingerly kissed her.

He had broken from her and took hold of her hand afterward as they headed toward the spot where they had first met. As they traipsed, Zelda looked up at Link and observed his facial features once again for who knows how many times. He had skin only but a little more tan than hers, but it was just as smooth. His sun-kissed bangs hung over his azure eyes and a slight smile still hung on his face.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress," He started, "I think you look beautiful in white."

Zelda blushed before she poked his ribs. Then she was suddenly reminded of something, "Oh, Link! That reminds me!" She said excitedly, "You haven't seen your wedding clothes… Would you like to see them?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, and before he could reply, Zelda abruptly took hold of his hand and began to dash away with him, "Come on! I'll show you!"

Link had never seen Zelda this enthusiastic when he first met her. Did he really make her that happy? The thought made him blush; yes, of course she loved him as he loved her. They had at last come to the room of the tailor, where he was making his finishing touches… he had a reputation of being late in his deliveries, and this was one of the rare occasions where he was barely on time.

"Oh! Princess!" He said, "What brings you here this fine day in the happy month of May?"

"I came with Link to show him what he will be wearing tomorrow." She said stepping in front of the short, plush man, "He can get picky when it comes to clothes… I'd rather not have him complaining over his wardrobe on our wedding day…" She murmured to him.

"Oh, I see… Well… his clothes he'll wear will be…" The tailor brought up a beautiful white tunic along with a white cape, "This not so mere tunic, dear!"

Zelda gasped with amazement at it, "Oh, Link… come here!"

Link went by Zelda's side and beheld the beautiful hand-done work before him and he marveled it, "Oh, goodness… I'll look so handsome; girls will take one look at me and turn to stone! I'll be like a medusa! Except… I won't be ugly." Link said chuckling at the last sentence.

"Girls!" Zelda said in concern, "Link, are you seeing someone else on the side…?"

"No, No!" Link said shaking his hands back and forth, "I'm meant for you and you only, Zelda, it's just when I am walking with you, and looking _only_ at you, and girls will see me and turn to stone without me ever eyeing them."

Zelda stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot, she still wasn't satisfied, "Do you _want _them to look at you?"

Link couldn't argue with that. _"Can't she take a joke?"_ He thought, but dare not say for making her feel more ill at what he said. Link slapped his hand on his forehead, _"Great job, Link…"_ He told himself, _"You got the one girl you love to get suspicious over you."_

"Well?"

"Uh-"

"Now stop bickering!" The tailor came in, "Violence is not the answer… I mean arguing is not the answer." Then as if nothing had happened before, "Ah, but I'm only a tailor, I could have been a poet, but alas! I am not, so this is my work, but I must not shirk!" The tailor finished going back to some of his other work after placing the tunic in a box for safe-keeping.

Ignoring what the tailor had said, she flew her arms around Link, embraced him, and kissed him on the cheek, "Link, you silly-head! Do you really think I would believe you would be seeing other girls? You said yourself that you didn't really trust any random girl because they were giving you frightful glances… or I think that's how you described them…" Zelda said changing her facial expression into wonder.

Just then, a woman servant had passed the room and stopped for a moment. Link, very embarrassed shushed Zelda and smiled at the servant to assure that she didn't mean it. The servant fluttered her eyes and walked onward. Suddenly Zelda heard a growl coming from Link's stomach. When she had heard it, she fluttered her eyes, looked up at Link, and chuckled a little bit.

"Link, are you hungry?"

"Well… kind of…" Link said still stuttering a little bit.

"Well then!" Zelda said parting from Link and taking up the box, "You'd better go eat! I don't want my husband to be falling on his wedding day because he didn't have properly cooked food to eat!"

She handed him the box after Link fluttered his eyes, "Wait… isn't there going to be a dinner party tonight? You know, to celebrate before our wedding day? The royal cooks always cook well."

Zelda covered her mouth and gasped, "Oops! I said too much…" She mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing! You can go eat an early lunch; I'll be going to my quarters." Zelda said heading out of the tailor's working place, she peeked from the doorframe at him, "Enjoy, Link! I'll see you tonight at the dinner party!"

She winked at him with charm, which in fact to cause Link to blush yet again. He stood in the tailor's working place for a while holding the box and when one would peek in, he would look stupid in a way. Finally Link shook his head, sighed, and finally went to his quarters where he would leave the tunic until the next day when they would head to the place where he and Zelda were to be married. After which, he went to get an early lunch like Zelda had suggested he should do.

Link had eaten a delicious meal, his favorite, vegetable soup, what the Kokiri would make often. He sat back in his chair and gave a sigh of satisfaction. He stared down the long table with the ivory cloth and went into a short daydream before he rose from his seat and notified the servants that he was finished. For some odd reason they were giggling as one parted from the group to retrieve his bowl. Link was now very confused as he looked back at the servant who had picked up his bowl, she was still giggling. He shrugged his shoulders and went on.

However, suddenly darkness covered his eyes and he could feel an itchy cloth being wrapped around his head. Shocked with the sudden ambush, Link tried to struggle free, however there was more than one person and enough to hold him down and they had tied ropes around his wrists and ankles. At last attempt, Link began to scream, but to his surprise, no one came for him. _"What the…!" _He thought, _"Why in the name of Hyrule is no one answering me?"_

Even though he couldn't see, he could feel that he was taken outside and being dragged into a carriage of some kind. Was he being kidnapped? Link still screamed to try to get _someone's_ attention, but no one would answer him. Sooner or later, he had heard a heavy sigh, and a cloth being wrapped around his mouth as well.

The carriage went off and Link was restless the whole way, but still he was being held down tightly. Sooner or later he just gave up and folded his arms stubbornly and began pondering his move when they would bring him to their destination… perhaps he should hop and body slam everyone… or maybe something else would do… anything ferocious.

When Link had felt the carriage go to a sudden stop, he grew anxious… anxious to kick whoever did this. He was then carried out by several people and once he was being transported, it smelt rather like a farm. Malon came to Link's mind and he suddenly blurted out, but it was muffled due to the cloth around his mouth.

"Malon, I thought I told you I was engaged!"

Once again, he was taken indoors, but now he heard clucks of cuccos and whispers and murmuring of people. After a series of shushes, Link had felt the ropes being untied from him. He prepared to strike whoever was next to him but he had felt familiar, soft hands lay on his chest. Distracted by them, he stopped, dazed and distracted. They removed the cloth covering his mouth and once they had done so, Link began scolding them in a loud voice.

"What do you think you're doing! Do you realize I'm getting married tomorr-"

"Shh…" Link heard an extremely familiar voice say, "Link, it's okay…" The voice was chuckling at him.

"Zelda…?"

The hands lifted from his chest and sooner or later the cloth was taken from his eyes and Link saw Zelda before him. His eyes were wide with shock and the first thing he thought was, _"What in the heck is going on…?"_ Zelda then covered his eyes and turned him around. Eventually, her hands flew from his eyes and Link saw a crowd of men, whose arms flew up in the air when he saw them and they shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

After a great amount of clapping, Link turned toward Zelda who was still chuckling at his previous reactions. She kissed him on the cheek,

"It's a bachelor's party, Link! I had to help bring you here so you wouldn't panic and think I didn't know where you were." She started, "But until tomorrow, I'm a bachelorette... So I'll be leaving, handsome."

Zelda headed out the door and when she had opened it, she looked back at Link, winked, and closed the door behind here. The crowd of men let out an "Ooooooohhhh…." And Link jolted his head around and his face was red with embarrassment. From there, Link began to observe who was at the party and there was quite a bit. There was Talon, the host, and Ingo, Darunia, the carpenter workers, "the boss", the owner of Cojiro, (and yes, Cojiro was there as well). The bazaar owner, Dampè, some random Zora, and finally, for some particular reason… Mido.

"Let's start partying!" Talon said clapping his hands.

Suddenly, cuccos flew from upstairs and everyone began to dance wildly as the carpenters played in a band of lutes, pan flutes, and pipes near the hay stack. All were dancing except for Link, who just stood there trying to digest and comprehend all that was happening. Dampè was hopping around stupidly making frightening noises and the bazaar owner was doing the same as well. Talon and Ingo were pretending to waltz and the Zora was performing an awkward dance with his fins. Darunia was doing that dance Link thought was creepy when he played Saria's song. At last, Mido was break dancing. Link did not remain still for long, Talon had taken hold of him and began dancing with him as the merry music was playing.

The dancing went on for quite a while… actually, it went on until five o' clock when everyone started getting hungry. Link had learned quite a bit of a variety of dance moves and styles and he began to enjoy himself. All who were dancing were now on the ground exhausted and the carpenters who were temporarily musicians' faces were blue from blowing through their instruments through their instruments, and for the lute player, his wrists were aching. "The boss's" arms were soar from conducting for so long and it felt as if they were to fall off. There was a long silence after the carpenters finally finished their last note and plopped on the ground.

Talon suddenly went up from the ground, "Who's hungry?" He said excitedly as the others jumped up as well and cheered.

Link had volunteered to cook since he wanted to try out some of the cooking techniques Zelda had taught him, but the others insisted he not since this was "his bachelor party." So instead Mido, being "the slave of the group", cooked for them. For a "child" he cooked fairly well and he brought down a fine spread to the wooden table they had set up. It had taken him ten trips to carry all the food, and by the time he was done, he was exhausted and plopped himself in his chair.

Talon, who was at the head of the table directly across from Link, stood up and raised his cup, "Let us give a toast to Link, his last day of being a bachelor!"

All the others raised their cups to Link, "Cheers!" and when they had drunk from them and swallowed the liquid in them, they gagged and looked at Mido.

"What in the world is this stuff!" Ingo said, "I'd rather smell horse manure!"

"Yeah, why don't we have ale?" The bazaar owner said.

"It's punch made from the fruit of the forest!" Mido said cheerfully.

Link now hearing this looked at his cup and drank every last drop with enthusiasm he then stood up holding his cup, "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!"

The other's looked at him and shrugged their shoulders and drank from their drinks without complaining now. They ate for a while until the he Zora blurted out.

"I'm tall!"

"I wish I was tall…" Talon said before dropping his face into his plate of food.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm rounder than you!" the boss-man said.

Suddenly, Mido stood on his chair and pointed at everyone, "Heck! I'm taller than all of you!"

The crickets began to chirp and all was so quiet, you could hear them clearly. Everyone was staring at Mido with the strangest looks and eventually a pair of shoes met Mido's face. As if the insanity never stopped, a mouse suddenly squeaked and Darunia stood up, pointed at it, and screamed like a girl. Quickly all the others darted their heads and screamed like girls as well and being the adventurous fellow he was, Link rose to his feet and went to get the mouse.

"Oo! A mouse! Lemme get it!"

He placed both hands over it and trapped it in his grasp. He gently held it as he peeked through the opening in his hand to see the adorable little rodent. Link then felt himself being lifted by the color and being thrown out of the house. The mouse slipped from his grasp and he heard this conversation from the inside:

"Man that mouse was scary…" The owner of Cojiro said, and Cojiro's crow followed afterward.

"What did you just do, Darunia! You threw the groom-to-be out the door!"

"Oops…"

Sooner or later, light crept on Link as the door opened and he was dragged back inside to finish dinner, but they had forced him to wash his hands.

After having their fill, the men sat back in their chairs sighing with delight and still thinking about their delectable dinner. However, it wasn't long until they got bored once again. However they had heard a knock on the door and Talon went to get it as the others went in a crowd behind him and followed him. When he had opened the door, there was Tingle standing there throwing confetti around singing his magical words.

"Sorry Tingle is late! Tingle had traffic problems, and much detours!"

Outside the ranch at night time it was indeed very peaceful… the crows calling and crickets chirping… then Tingle could be seen flying out of the ranch after being kicked so hard. Talon had wiped his feet and they once again were bored after their short moment of entertainment.

"Well… this would be a lot more fun if we were dizzy… but we didn't have ale due to a certain someone…" The bazaar owner said.

"Drinking is bad for you." Mido said folding his arms and being a stubborn one.

"Wait!" Dampè interrupted, "There's the broom game!"

(**A/N:** Courtesy to the drum line of Centennial Marching Band of Peoria, Arizona. They introduced it to the rest of us and we usually love playing this game now!)

"What's that?" Link asked with confusion.

"It's another way to get dizzy!" He said, "You hold a broom, turn in circles twenty and five times and you throw it on the ground and try to jump over it! It's also very fun to watch…"

"I'll get the broom!" Ingo said agreeing immediately.

After receiving the broom, everyone went outside and onto the soft plush grass and went in a circle with an opening in the middle. Talon held up the broom,

"Who wants to go first!"

"Oh! Me, me!" Dampè said with excitement jumping up and down.

Talon handed him the broom as Dampè took hold of the broom, held it close to him, and lifted it so when he would look up at it, he could see the part of the broom that would sweep the floor's dust. Suddenly, he began turning around in circles. The others counted together as he proceeded, and as he stumbled and almost toppled. Dampè did not make it past fifteen as he dropped the broom and fell to the ground. The others burst out laughing and the next "challenger" went forward, who was the Zora.

"Grace is the key…" he said mimicking Dampè's movements.

He began turning and once again everyone counted for him. He had reached twenty five and threw the broom on the ground, but he just fell over on top of it. Link chuckled as Darunia patted him on the back briskly. He let out a few grunts as he was being patted.

"Hey! Why doesn't our bachelor go?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as Darunia pushed him forward.

Talon handed him the broom and Link hesitantly took it. He took the form and began turning in circles.

"One… Two… Three…" Everyone began.

Link began to feel dizzier as he looked at the broom and saw the sky twirling in circles. His feet were now feeling unstable as he felt himself stumbling and almost toppling over, but he still held his ground. He had lost count himself as he turned, but he still listened to the crowd.

"…Twenty-three… Twenty-four… Twenty-five!"

Link tossed the broom on the ground and jumped over it successfully but landed face first on the ground. He heard laughs coming from the other men around him, then a hand picked him up. Link saw that the ground was tilted as was the others, who were clapping their hands.

"You did it! You jumped over the broom!" Talon said holding onto the back of his color to keep him from falling over.

Mido stomped over and picked up the broom and spoke aloud, "I'll beat Link!"

He then began turning as the crowd started counting once again, but Link who was still pretty dizzy.

"One… Two… Three…"

Mido was struggling even more than Link but he would not give up… according to him he _had_ to beat Link. Too long had he borne Link defeating him in everything… even eating the most candy and sweets. Suddenly, he heard the crowd say exactly what he wanted them to say,

"Twenty-three… Twenty-four… Twenty-five!"

Mido jumped on the ground and had his eyes on the broom for a moment, but his arms flew up in the air and he jumped parallel to it, completely missing the broom. Link fell on the ground laughing so hard, his belly hurt and the pressure points behind his ears began to ache.

They had played the broom game until very late at night, in fact, it was so late, Link had to return to the castle so he can prepare himself for the next day. He once again crawled into the carriage, now willingly, and peeked out the window where he saw all those who had organized the party. He waved to them.

"Thanks guys!" He said, "It was fun!"

"BYE!" Everyone shouted.

When the carriage started to move, Mido began to chase it and scream, "I'll beat you someday, Link! Just you wait! I'll marry Saria!"

The crowd had gasped and all stared at Mido.

"Mido…" Ingo started, "You need to get your act together…"

So Link had returned to the castle and plopped himself in his bed and slept until the morning where he would be wearing white!

* * *

Author's note: Okay… that didn't turn out as well as I suspected… but oh well. Oh, speaking of this story… on I have a pic called, "Just Married" where Link is riding on Epona with Zelda and he's wearing his tunic described in this story. (If you go see it, it's a little pixilated due to being resized.) Well, hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
